Of Costumes and Halloween
by oreny19
Summary: "It's Halloween!" Angela exclaimed, "This is the one day a year when we can dress up like sluts without fear of being judged!" Cam/Angela/Brennan friendship. B/B of course!
1. Convincing Brennan

**AN: So I just had an idea for a fun little fic about Halloween at the Jeffersonian. Ya I know, lame title, so if anyone has a suggestion, please tell me. From the positive response to my first Bones fic, "Knight in Shining FBI Standard Issued Body Armour", I decided to write another one, this one is going to be me first multiple chapter story! Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, everything belongs to Fox.**

"**Of Costumes and Halloween"**

"So," Angela said as she sauntered into Brennan's office. "Tomorrow's Halloween, have any ideas?"

Brennan, who was looking over her most recent files on her computer, glanced up at Angela for a moment before returning her attention back to the computer. "Ideas? Ideas about what exactly?" she asked slightly confused.

"Your costume of course!" Angela burst out. "What are you going to wear tomorrow?"

"I intend to wear my lab coat with a top and jeans underneath." Brennan responded as though this were obvious.

"But Sweetie, you wear that every day. It's Halloween!" she exclaimed, "This is the one day a year when we can dress up like sluts without fear of being judged!" She looked at Brennan earnestly.

"I don't understand your terminology Angela," Brennan said, finally realising that this would be a long conversation and giving Angela her full attention.

"You don't know what a slut is." Angela stated, looking exasperated. Brennan just looked at her best friend, waiting for her to explain. "Bren, a slut is a girl that sleeps around. I guess you could call her a prostitute."

Realization swept across Brennan's face, soon to be replaced by disapproval and incredulity. "And what do you believe would ever possess me to dress up as a, using your term, slut?" she asked, not understaning why her best friend actually _wanted_ to dress up as a slut.

"That is completely demeaning to women, not to mention embarrassing! I mean if we go around, flirting with every man we see and wearing revealing clothing, how can we ever expect to gain peoples' respect?

"Sweetie, you're missing the entire point! Halloween is the one day when you _don't_ get judged! You can wear any costume you want - hell you can even be naked!" Brennan made a face at this, "No one will be able to say anything! It's the day when you get to be someone else, forget about your real life and just do whatever you want, be whatever you want, and act like a completely different person!" Angela continued, "And you could finally make a move on Booth! He won't be able to take his eyes off of-"

"For the thousandth time Angela, Booth and I are partners and friends, nothing more!" Brennan interrupted.

"you!" Angela continued, ignoring the protests of her best friend. "And since you get to be a totally different person, be someone confident and just make the first move! It's obvious that you're both just to scared to do it and keep denying your feelings for eachother!" Angela finished.

"Ange, it's not like that with Booth, and I don't want to be anyone else, I'm happy with my life now." Brennan responded, still not seeing the appeal.

Angela looked like she was explaining calculus to a 5 year old. "It's FUN Brennan! Trust me, you need more of that in your life. Don't you want to see the look on the guys' faces when we walk in, dressed in our costumes?" Brennan thought about it for a couple of moments. Truth be told, it was an entertaining thought. It would be extremely amusing to observe the reactions of Booth, Hodgins, and Zach to their "costumes".

"And your sure that this is completely acceptable? It seems inappropriate to come to work dressed as a... slut." Brennan questioned skeptically.

"Sweetie trust me, no one will judge you! What do you have to lose?"

"My dignity, and maybe my job. Isn't there a dress code at the Jeffersonian?" Brennan asked.

"Bren, the dress code doesn't apply on Halloween!" Angela said as if that was obvious. "But if your nervous about your job, we'll get Cam to dress up too, I'm sure she'd love to join us." Angela said confidently, seeing that she finally persuaded Brennan to do it. "It's been to quiet around here lately. Time to spice things up."

**AN: What do you guys think of the first chapter? Reviews and suggestions are always appreciated! I'll have the next chapter up within the next week, if not sooner. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Revelations and a Plan

**AN: So here's the second chapter of the story. Thanks for the reviews everyone! They really got me motivated and made me smile of course:) Anyway, back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, everything belongs to Fox.**

"**Of Costumes and Halloween"**

Temperance Brennan was deep in thought. As soon as Angela had left to get Cam so they could plan their Halloween costumes, Brennan started thinking about what Angela had told her.

Confident.

Angela had said to be confident, and make the first move. But surely there were no moves that needed to be made. Booth didn't think about her that way, he was just her partner. Sure they were close. They often went out to dinner or had drinks together. On more than one occasion, Booth had come to her house in the dead of the night, Thai food in his hands, and a sympathetic smile on his face, there to comfort her. He seemed to always know how she was feeling and could say the right words, and make the right gestures to put a smile on her face, if only temporarily. But Booth could read all people, not just her. That's what makes them such a great team: her intellect, his gut. She knew that he would always be there for her and she trusted him with her life. They were obviously just really good friends, having formed an unbreakable bond from saving each other's lives on numerous occasions. He didn't have feelings for her past that of the amazing friendship that they shared.

But what about her feelings? Surely she had no romantic feelings for him, like Angela kept insisting she does. Right? Of course she found him physically attractive. What woman in her right mind wouldn't? And, well, she did find their conversations intellectually stimulating. Brennan never got tired of the heated debates she often had with her partner. He always seemed to surprise her somehow, and the debates never got boring. Not to mention the fact that she won most of the time, Brennan thought smirking.

However, there were those occasions when Booth would create a better argument for his opinion than Brennan, and she, though a bit upset over losing their debate, would be intrigued at this new piece of information, and happy to learn more about the way that her partner thinks. Yes, Booth was a very intriguing man, both inside and out.

But did she have those kinds of feelings for him? Brennan had been sitting like this, staring blankly at her computer screen for a couple minutes now. This topic of thought was extremely confusing for her. _Did_ she have romantic feelings for Booth? All of the criteria she had just listed in her head would make him a very valid candidate for a mate, Brennan thought, with a slight frown on her face.

Over the years that she's known Booth, Brennan has learned that using the word mate isn't very appropriate when discussing, or even thinking about a romantic relationship. It seemed to scientific to describe such a personal relationship. And Brennan couldn't deny that there have been moments - and quite a few of them - when she would feel great fondness for Booth. When she was just so glad that he was in her life, knowing that he made it all the better.

Once, Angela had told Brennan that she and Booth completed each other. Of course, back then Brennan didn't think much of it, assuming that it was just Angela trying to get them together again. But now, she really understood that Angela was right. They're complete opposites. They complete each other.

Scientifically, opposites attract. And that's when it dawned on Brennan. When she put it in ways that she could understand, Brennan saw that it was inevitable. Just like the opposite poles of magnets want to come together, she and Booth will eventually be together too. It was all pure science.

But all those moments: those late nights of comforting each other, eat Thai food, debates in his SUV, working together to solve murders, saving each other's lives, guy hugs that last much longer than any real guy hug, and even that kiss under the mistletoe. She felt so safe with him around. He was her shelter when their lives were turned upside down, and - though she tried to forget and deny it - she definitely felt sparks during that kiss. Even though it was blackmail and they had an audience, she just felt... alive. But who was she kidding, she didn't feel sparks. She felt fireworks. She didn't believe in fate, but Seeley Booth, he made her want to believe.

But did he feel the same way? Did he feel the fireworks?

Booth seemed stunned after their kiss. Surely that means he felt them, Brennan thought while biting her lip nervously.

Suddenly Angela's idea for their Halloween costumes didn't seem like such a bad one. Let's just see if he can resist her, she thought smirking.

**B&B**

After searching for about 10 minutes, Angela had finally found Cam. As Angela approached her boss, Cam turned to face her, hearing the sound of her footsteps.

"Hey Cam." Angela said, smiling

"Hi Angela," she replied, "do you have something to tell me about the case?"

"No," Angela replied, "but I think you're going to like the offer Bren and I have for you." She said smirking. "Come on, let's get to Brennan's office, she's going through the case files right now and waiting for us to return."

Cam looked at her suspiciously, "Alright," she said resignedly, thinking that Brennan just needed some help on the case.

As the two women made there way through Brennan's door, she looked up and smiled suddenly, ready to make a plan for their Halloween costumes.

Angela was not expecting this. She had barely got Brennan to go along with the idea, but now she seemed to be extremely enthusiastic about it. Angela closed the door behind her and Brennan stood up, going to sit on the coach with Cam and Angela following her.

"So what is this about?" Cam asked, noticing how nervous and excited Brennan seemed to be.

"Well," Angela started, "as you know, tomorrow's Halloween, and we were thinking of dressing up in our costumes to work, not just to the party in the evening." Angela explained. "And we were wondering if you wanted to join us."

"Oh," Brennan cut in, "and Angela says that we have to dress up like sluts. Apparently, a slut is equivalent to that of a prostitute." Brennan said, thinking that she was informing Cam of new slang of today's society.

Cam looked amused, but slightly confused also. "And you wish to dress up as a slut to work, ?"

"For experimental purposes of course." Brennan said, blushing slightly.

"Of course." Cam said, smirking.

"We wish to observe the reactions of our male co-workers to our revealing cos-"

"For fun Cam." Angela cut in, ignoring the annoyed look on her best friends face.

"Yes, that is also another reason - along with experimental study - that we want our Halloween costumes to be of sluts this year." Brennan continued

"So," Angela said, "you in?"

By the end of their speech, Cam was looking very amused and was smirking at the pair. "Of course I'm in." Cam said, causing Angela and Brennan to grin. "I wouldn't miss the look on the guys faces for the world."

"Great," Angela said, "so, I was thinking that we should all wear something similar, but with slight alternations like different colors...?"

"Ya that sounds good" Cam replied, while Brennan nodded her approval.

"Alright," Angela concluded, "let's meet back here at 5 to go get our costumes. We don't have any new information about the case so I don't think we'll be needed here." she continued, smirking, "The boys won't know what hit them."

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter. Tell me what you think! Again, the next chapter should be up in a week or less. Bye for now!**


	3. Lingerie and Headpieces

**Hi everyone! Don't have much to say except thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it really motivates me! Without further adieu, here's the next chapter, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, everything belongs to Fox.**

"**Of Costumes and Halloween"**

It was 10 minutes to 5 and Angela was standing behind Hodgins, looking at the information displayed on his computer screen.

"So what does all this mean?" Angela asked, gesturing to the data in front of her.

"Well," Hodgins started, "these particulates that we found on the remains are aluminum silicate hydroxide, more commonly known as white dirt or white clay, and it's only found in certain regions of Georgia." Hodgins finished, grin proudy. "King of the Lab." he muttered under his breath.

"That great Hodgins." Angela said, giving him a chaste kiss and smiling. "I'm really proud of you, but I gotta get going," she said, glancing at her watch, now only 4 minutes to 5, "I've got plans with Cam and Brennan tonight."

"Really?" Hodgins asked surprised. "I haven't seen Dr. Brennan actually leave from work on time in... well never." He said confusedly. "Where are you girls going?"

Suddenly Angela got a very mischievous smirk on her face. "You'll see." was all she said as she walked out of the room, heading toward Brennan's office.

As Angela entered the room, she saw Brennan shutting down her computer, looking up and suddenly getting a large grin on her face.

"You girls ready to go?" Cam asked, coming into the office.

"Ready." They both said simultaneously, smirks plastered on their faces.

As they were about to walk through the door, Booth suddenly came up to them.

"Hey Bones," he said, "Cam, Angela." Booth continued, acknowledging the other two women. "So, Bones, you got anything new for me on the case?" He asked.

"No, the case is currently at a standstill." Brennan answered, looking at Booth curiously, trying to determine if he had the same affections for her as she did for him.

"Actually," Angela interrupted, "Hodgins has some new information about the particulates that were found on the remains, if you want to check in with him." Angela answered.

"Thanks Angela." Booth said, about to go seek out the entomologist.

"No problem Agent Studly." Angela answered with a friendly wink, " We'll see you tomorrow." She said, causing Cam and Brennan to smirk and even giggle slightly.

"Ummm, okay." Booth said uncertainly. His gut was telling him that there was something off here, that they were planning something. "I'll see you girls tomorrow then."

This made the women's smirks even more pronounced, hearing the nervous tone of Booth's voice. Oh he was in for a shock tomorrow. Angela, Brennan, and Cam finally felt the Jeffersonian, getting into the car, and leaving a shocked Seeley Booth standing in the doorway.

**B&B**

"So, where do we even get sexy Halloween costumes at the last minute?" Brennan asked as the three women were getting into Angela's car

"Sweetie," Angela started, "you know that Halloween is just an excuse for women to dress up in lingerie and animal ears right? Think about it Bren, where are we gonna buy sexy lingerie?" She asked.

"Ummm, Victoria's Secret?" Brennan said uncertainly

Angela's grin just grew wider. "Exactly, Victoria's Secret. So, have you girls put any thought into what animals you want to be, or what color lingerie you're going to where?" Angela asked.

"Well," Cam said, "I was thinking a black lace teddy slip for me, and maybe kitty ears? I always thought that black looked very good on me." She continued thoughtfully.

"That's a good idea," Angela said nodding, "I just can't wait to see the guy's faces when they spot you! And what about you sweetie?"

"Well, I was thinking red, but I was not informed that we had to choose an animal so I'm afraid that I am unprepared. Any suggestions Angela? Cam?" Brennan asked desperately.

"Weeelll..." Angela began, stretching the word out while looking Brennan up and down. "You could be a ladybug..." Angela said.

"A ladybug?" Brennan asked uncertainly.

"Ya, I could see it." Cam said, looking at Brennan. "We could all have the same style of lingerie, but with different colors and head pieces. I would wear black with kitty ears, you would wear red with ladybug antenna," Cam said to Brennan, "and Angela..."

"I want to wear silver lingerie with bunny ears." Angela cut in

"That's perfect!" Cam said

Brennan was smiling, think about the upcoming day. "I agree, we are all extremely sexy," Brennan smirked, "hopefully the boys can handle us.

"Hopefully they won't get a heart attack!" Cam exclaimed, causing all three women to laugh.

"We'll knock 'em dead" Angela said.

**AN: So what do you think? Please review! Next chapter will be the one when the boys will finally see the costumes so stay tuned! As always, the next chapter will be up within a week.**


	4. Results of the Experiment

**AN: Hi everyone! So, this is the last chapter of the story, sorry that it's kinda late! I was pretty busy over the weekend and 4th of July so I wasn't able to write, but I worked my butt off today to get it just right and publish it for all of you! Also, I will not be in reach of a computer for about the next month, so don't expect any new stories from me for a while. Hope you guys like the ending!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, everything belongs to Fox.**

"**Of Costumes and Halloween"**

That night, Brennan was staring at her costume, biting her bottom lip nervously. She knew that it was silly, but the red, partially transparent scraps of lace seemed somewhat threatening now.

Was this really such a great idea? Now that she was only a few hours away from wearing the "costume", Brennan couldn't help but worry about Booth's reaction. Would he find her sexually stimulating? Maybe if he didn't have romantic feelings for her now, he might develop them once he sees that she can be fun and spontaneous. Confident. Confident. Brennan kept telling herself, clearly anxious about tomorrow. She glanced over at her clock and saw that it was already 11:30. With a deep, calming breath, Brennan got into bed and turned off the lights. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**B&B**

Upon waking up, Brennan glanced at the red lingerie hanging in her closet. There was no backing down now.

Angela, Cam, and Brennan had planned to meet up a block away from the Jeffersonian and then drive there and walk in together. After putting on her make up, lingerie, headpiece, black, strappy stiletto heels and a coat over top, Brennan got into her car and drove to their designated meeting place.

When she got to the parking lot, Brennan saw that Angela was already there, clearly exited to get to work. Soon, Cam drove into the the parking lot, parking in a spot near the other two cars. She stepped out of her car and approached the two women waiting for her, a grin spreading across her face. All three women where wearing coats over their costumes.

Cam greeted them both before saying, "You know, last night Michelle could not stop laughing once I told her the plan for today. She said she fully approved and actually asked if she could skip school to see the guy's reactions!" Cam said exasperatedly. "I said no of course, but apparently, this is the 'coolest Halloween trick ever'. She finished, smiling widely and shaking her head.

"Michelle's a good kid." Brennan said with Angela nodding.

"Well girls, lets do this!" Angela said as they all got into their respective cars and drove to the Jeffersonian. Once they were in the parking lot, Brennan saw that Booth's and Hodgin's cars were parked in front of the building. With a deep breath, Brennan shrugged off her coat, leaving it in the car, and watch Cam and Angela do the same.

She had to admit that the three of them did look extremely sexy, and also quite slutty. Angela was wearing her silver, highly revealing lingerie with her hair poofed up like Brennan's and bunny ears in place. Cam on the other hand seemed to be the complete opposite of Angela. She was wearing all black, from her 4 inch heeled boots and barely-there lingerie, to the black kitty-cat ears on to of her head.

Looking at her phone that was strapped to her heel, Brennan saw that they were already 8 minutes late for work. Good, she thought, this way the guys will probably be glancing at the door, wondering where their co-workers are.

Coming up to the door, they heard Booth's voice saying, "I wonder where Bones, Cam, and Angela are, it's definitely not like them to be late." He sounded worried. "Maybe I should go and che-" Booth was cut off suddenly at the sight of the a practically naked Bones, Cam, Angela walking through the door together, smirks on all of their faces.

Brennan watched Booth's face intently while he stopped talking and instead, had his mouth dropped open, making some kind of choking noise with his eyes roving all over her revealed body. Brennan was very pleased by the way he couldn't seem to form words, moving his mouth wordlessly, like a gaping fish out of water.

Meanwhile, Hodgins and Zach had turned around and where now in a state of shock, completely frozen with their mouths hanging open.

"Good morning everyone." Cam said as she, Angela, and Brennan came up onto the platform, swiping their cards so as not to set of the alarm. The women had planned to act completely normal, as if they weren't wearing the most revealing costumes on the planet in front of there co-workers. Brennan went to examine the latest set of bones, laid out on the table in front of her, while Angela examined the skull, and Cam checked some data on the computer.

Glancing over their shoulders, they saw that Booth, Hodgins, and Zach were still in the same positions as they were when the girls had walked in.

"Something wrong boys?" Brennan asked innocently, causing Cam and Angela to snicker quietly behind their hands.

"Wow." Hodgins said faintly, glancing over the women.

"Ya...uhhh,... new look Bones?" Booth said, clearing his throat, eyes still as huge as saucers.

"Actually Booth," Brennan started, turning toward him with a mischievous grin on her face, "I don't know if you noticed, but today is Halloween. This is just my costume. This is the only day that I will be wearing it." She said, then, thinking about what Angela had told her about making a move, she added with a wink "So enjoy it while you can."

Turning back toward the bones, Brennan bent in toward Angela - who had been staring at Brennan, shocked and smiling hugely - practically exposing her entire ass, and asked, "Was that confident enough?"

"It was brilliant!" Angela said. "Now keep it up sweetie! He'll be yours by the end of the day!"

So for the next 4 hours, Brennan went out of her way to stand next to Booth, not that he was trying to avoid her. She found reasons to touch his arm and even tried her hand at flirting, being extremely obvious in her attempts, but Booth definitely didn't seem to mind. As the day went on, Brennan gained confidence and was fairly sure that Booth felt the same way about her as she did about him.

The fact that he tried to keep his eyes on hers showed Brennan that he respected her, and wouldn't try to make her uncomfortable. At noon, when the team took a break for lunch, Brennan asked Booth, "So, are you enjoying your Halloween so far?"

"Yes, there's no where that I'd rather be right now." He said truthfully, trying extremely hard to keep his eyes from sliding down her face to her full breast.

"Really?" She asked, "Well, how about my apartment?" Brennan could not believe that she had just said that! It just popped out of her mouth before she could stop it, no doubt caused by the confidence that had been building in her from the moment that she saw Booth's immediate reaction to her costume.

When Angela had said that she could be a completely different person, she wasn't kidding! Brennan would _never _have had the courage to say such things and flirt so blatantly with Booth any other day! Well, she did always get into the mindset of her characters whenever she went undercover, this was just another role, she thought to keep calm.

His eyes seemed to grow wider than they had ever been before, and all he could do was nod his head.

Smiling widely and surprised that it had actually worked, Brennan stood up, pulling Booth up by his hands and walking backward, leading him toward her.

"Cam," she called, somewhat loudly, and saw her boss come out of her office. "Booth ad I are taking the rest of the day off." she said, glancing at her boss, a smirk on her face.

"Go right ahead." Cam replied, a grin spreading across her face. "Have a happy Halloween." She continued mischievously.

Angela had peeked out of her office at Brennan's initial call for Cam. She couldn't stop the giddy laughter that erupted from her mouth, euphoric that her plan had worked and that Brennan and Booth were _finally_ going to get together! "Have fun on your _day off!_" She called after Booth and Brennan, causing them both to blush slightly.

As the pair walked out of the Jeffersonian, Brennan could have sworn that she heard Booth quietly say, "I love Halloween."

**AN: And Done! Please tell me what you think so I can improve my writing! I hope that everyone enjoyed my story! Goodbye for now! ~Oreny19**


End file.
